reawaken my memories fairy boy!
by anime kaz
Summary: Malon has forgotten all about link's visit seven years ago, but when he returns to win Epona, will he be able to help her remember? Can he save both Epona and her? ONESHOT


I do not own The legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. If i did i would be filthy rich right now because i'm sure the magority of you have already brought the 3ds game ocarina of time! HOW AWESOME IS IT! I'm so glad they revamped an old classic "D

Reawaken my memories fairy boy!

She felt the rain from the wet grass seep through her shoes as each step she took was as silent as the last. The cool night wind chilled her cheeks but she really didn't mind. In fact it was these cool nights that she looked forward to every day.

Like she had done every night for the past sixteen years, Malon stood in the centre of the horses training run. Folding her hands in front of her chest she took a deep calming breath and sung the song her mother had taught her.

Oh how she loved this song. Before her father was fired from the ranch she would sing it all day long. The melody would always flow from her lips with such ease. It was comforting for her when her mother passed on and her father often seemed much happier when he heard it.

She started, her song cut short, as she nearly fell over from the force someone applied to her back. Turning she smiled sweetly at the large biscuit brown horse with the snow white mane and tail that looked into her eyes with affection and adoration.

"Epona…could you not wait till after my song?" Malon whispered as she rested her right hand on Epona's cheek and stroked Epona's nose with her left hand.

Epona's fur was silky. She had only been washed down and brushed hours ago so her coat shone in the moonlight. Malon rubbed her cheek against Epona's, her red hair covered Epona's nose and made the horse shake its head gently in delight.

"You know what Epona… This song has always brought back memories but I feel like I have forgotten something… or someone important. I remember teaching this song to someone but who?" This was a question she had asked Epona every night for the last five years, And like always Epona simply replied with a gentle neigh. Epona's warm breath tickled Malon's ear, making the young lady erupt into hushed giggles.

"Okay, Okay. Stop that! I think it's time to get you to bed missy."

* * *

><p>Malon sighed from both exhaustion and dismay. Ingo wouldn't let her sing Epona's song. He would yell and carry on as if she was singing death metal. This of course resulted in her late nights and she barely had time to rest. She was Dismayed over the ranch. It was kept clean and the animals were well fed thanks to her but this whole situation of Ingo working for Ganondorf's favour.<p>

She knew something was wrong; he wasn't really an evil guy. She remembered when she was little and her mother had just died, it was Ingo that awkwardly patted her back. He had told her that her mother was no longer suffering. That if she sang her mother's song she would always hold her mother close to her heart. The little 4 year old Malon leapt to the man and hugged him tightly as she sobbed. What had happened to him? Why had he changed so much since that day?

A gentle sound like a soft chime rang behind her and her attention shifted to the young man, around her age, decked in green standing behind her. Something sat in the back of her memories. It was a memory that tugged at her conscious thought in such a way that it was annoying that she couldn't recall it at all.

"Hello there! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, errrr… I mean Ingo ranch…" Her smile faded slightly and the boy's mouth fell into a frown.

Malon laughed as she waved her hands to and fro "Oh no, It's nothing I just… I'm just not used to it yet." The boy looked at the stables wall as Ingo's shouts at the horses seemed to seep through it. Malon followed his gaze and spoke as if trying to ease the boy's fears,

"He really is a good person. I don't know what's wrong with him. He hasn't always been like this. I must stay here until I can find a way to bring his old self back. I just worry about Epona. He said he wants to present her to Ganondorf…" The boy's eyes widened. Waving, he quickly dashed out of the stables. Malon listened curiously as the boys footsteps sounded out toward the race track.

Malon gasped as she heard her mother's song played by a wind instrument. A memory flashed briefly into her mind, she was singing with someone, and the sound of an ocarina and… a gentle chime…

It wasn't long before she heard two horses madly racing around the track. Malon's curiosity peaked and after madly rushing around and stacking crates near the stable wall she was able to see through the narrow high windows in the stable wall. The race was over to her disappointment however she could now see Ingo rubbing his hands together as the boy nodded.

She gasped slightly as she watched the boy mount Epona. Epona shook her head with a confident snort. "Epona? How… You only liked me…" The memory flashed again, of Epona responding to the ocarina's call, her little pony nose nudging and snuggling, a child's laugh….

She watched as they took off, easily gaining the lead in front of Ingo and his horse. The boy smiled as he held onto Epona's saddle and Epona obviously enjoyed the run. As they crossed the line Malon's eyes widened, the chime reached her ears as she saw a fairy slip out from beneath his green cap and fly along beside him.

"F…Fairy boy!" She exclaimed as the memory flooded back as clear as if it had only just happened.

The young ten year old boy, clad in green with hair as blonde as a wheat field. His blue eyes were like a clear lake and he smelt of grass and dirt. He did not speak a word to her but she talked to him as if he did. She taught him Epona's song because he wished to play along with her voice. She watched as Epona seemed to instantly attach to him, snuggling against his shoulder as she pushed him around. Malon had laughed along with him. 'Fairy boy… Epona likes you! Promise me that when you're grown up, if I am not able to help her… Promise you will! I want Epona to only be with people she likes! Promise okay!' The boy smiled, took her hand and linked his pinky finger around her own. She smiled as she said with a giggle, 'It's a promise then, fairy boy!'

"Did…Did he remember the promise?" She whispered. Shocked, she gasped in horror as she heard the main gate shut, she heard Ingo's calm and cold voice as he told the boy he was not to leave. Jumping down from the crates she ran to the stable door but to her alarm it had been closed and locked.

"Mis…Mister Ingo? What's happening? Let me out?"

"NO! YOU WOULD ONLY LET THE BOY LEAVE! You plotted this didn't you?"

"NO! I PROMISE I DIDN'T! MISTER INGO…" But it was no use. The house door slammed loudly and he was now out of ear shot. Malon clenched her hands into fist against the wooden door.

No! She will not let Ingo hurt anyone! He would surely regret it! He was like an uncle to her and she would not let him do anything else that would make him disappear into the world of evil and darkness.

She ran back to the crates and climbed up to the window. There he was. The boy was sitting on Epona, looking around silently as he tried to figure a way out.

"FAIRY BOY! HEY OVER HERE!" she yelled out, sticking her hand through the gap and waving. The boy heard her voice and turned to look at her. He smiled, happy to see she had remembered him.

Malon blushed slightly at his smile and was glad he could not see her.

"U…Ummm… oh yeah! FAIRY BOY! EPONA CAN JUMP OVER THE FENCE! I KNOW SHE CAN! SHE IS THE FASTEST HORSE WE HAVE, SHE CAN JUMP HIGHER THEN THE HURDLES WE HAVE AND SHE IS SO STRONG SHE CAN TAKE A LANDING FROM A HIGHT EASILY! I KNOW SHE CAN! PLEASE…KEEP YOUR PROMISE! LOOK AFTER HER!" Malon screamed the promise out; desperate for both the boy and horse to escape any fate Ingo might have in store for them. After all, Ganondorf was meant to visit and chose a horse in three days.

She listened to Epona's hoofs run toward the stables and nearly tumbled backwards when the horse kicked the stable wall.

"That won't work! This stable was built to keep horses in…" She said, not sure if it was to the boy or herself. She heard Ingo's angry shouts from the top floor of the house. He was coming out! He couldn't see the boy and Epona trying to escape…

"HURRY GO! I WILL BE FINE! I HAVE TO STAY HERE AND FIND OUT WHATS WRONG WITH MISTER INGO! HIS NOT BAD, I'M SURE OF IT! PLEASE! HURRY AND GO!"

"Malon…" a tiny little voice said. Malon smiled at the small fairy that flew in the window to see her.

"Fairy."

"Link is worried about leaving you here alone." She said, the chime sound came with every beat of the fairy's wings.

"Little fairy, please tell him he must go!" the door of the house was thrown open and hit the wall with such force it sounded like it had broken.

"GANONDORF WILL BE HERE IN THREE DAYS! HE MUST LEAVE BEFORE THEN!" Malon pleaded. Navi bopped down and back up as if she nodded and quickly flew back to the boy's side. Malon watched the boys, hands clench into fist at Ganondorf's name. The fairy seemed to go crazy, a loud 'HEY! LISTEN!' angrily shouted from time to time.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Ingo yelled from the gate. The boy looked at Ingo then nodded at the fairy. With a shout of confidence he urged Epona toward the fence. Ingo ran to stop him but Epona rode as if on wings and as she leaped into the air Malon thought for sure Epona was meant to be born a Pegasus.

Malon stared in awe at the fence. She had always known Epona capable of such a thing and yet, seeing was awe-inspiring!

She slowly stepped down and fell into the hay below. She panted as if she had been the one running. The straw was both soft and yet pricked into her bare skin as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

The image of the boy smiling at her caused her heart to pound and her cheeks to warm, red colouring them as she blushed.

"Fairy boy sure has grown a lot… He is… much more handsome…" Malon squealed as she covered her face. "Oh my! What am I thinking? All these years working for mister Ingo must have made my girlish mind think of knights in shining armour!" She stopped squealing and slowly peered through the gaps between her fingers.

"He is gone. I may not see him for years again but… He and Epona are safe…" despite this realisation relieving her, her heart twisted at the thought of another seven years before meeting him again.

A loud Neigh caught her attention and as she sat up quickly she watched in awe as the stable door was kicked down. Epona reared, excited and determined, reflecting the glint in the young boy's eyes.

"FAIRY BOY?" Malon cried standing up, straw stuck out from her flowing red hair. He smiled at her and reached his hand down as Epona ran past her. With one quick movement he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Epona turned and ran out of the stable as Link twisted in the saddle, helping Malon find a seat behind him. Only when she held his waist did his hand let her go.

Her mind seemed distant as she looked behind them, Ingo yelling and shaking his fist. He cried out Malon's name but it wasn't in hatred. It was pleading.

Malon turned to Link's back and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back. She hoped he could not feel the few tears that escaped her lashes. Tears of relief that he had rescued her, yet tears of grief for Ingo.

She wanted, just for this moment, to breathe in Fairy boy's scent, listen to his silence…

"You okay?" The fairy said as it flew to Malon's shoulder.

"Sorry. I just need a minute. I will be fine!" Malon tried to sound as cheery as possible and the fairy just quietly flew to Epona's head, sitting between her ears and looking up at link. Link had a confused look of shock on his handsome face as his cheeks seemed to glow red.

"Guess being a kid one minute and waking up as an adult can be confusing when certain feelings arise." Navi whispered to no one in particular. "He doesn't know what to do when a young lady hugs him so tightly!" She couldn't help adding with a laugh. As if suddenly aware of the fairy teasing him, link's eyes narrowed into a glare at her. Navi giggled then flew to his ear.

"It was a good Idea to take her to her father. They are sure to save Ingo together right?" Navi turned to Malon and the latter looked up and smiled in a reply,

"You found my father! Then with his help we are sure to save our dear friend Ingo! Thankyou little fairy... and thank you fairy boy!"

A/N this request was given me by the ever awesome notgonnasay09. Sorry it took awhile and hope you like it!


End file.
